


Wicked? or Good?

by Jerrieschild



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cravings, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, More characters to be added, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild
Summary: Once upon a time long long ago, well more like twenty years ago. Belle married her beast in front of their closest personal friends, yeah big cake. Anyway, instead of a honeymoon Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He then rounded up all the villains and the sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to The Isle of The Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic, no WiFi, no way out. Or so we thought...or,Disney's Descendants with a twist but gayer.
Relationships: Evie (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Rotten to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so we have a small warning here. Toxic relationship, manipulation, mention of craving, mention of addicts, obsession, and violence later on.

Five kids strutted around The Isle of the Lost. The three girls and two boys made it a full on game to terrorize the people around them, then again what do you expect from an entire island filled to the brim of villains. Big, small, furry, feathered, alive, dead but brought back just to live on the Isle. Among all of these villains were the descendants. Children forced to live on this isle as punishment for their parents' actions. Of the descendants we will focus on five. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar, Evie daughter of Evil Queen, Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, and Gabriella, daughter of Mother Gothel.

_Gabriella: They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad_

_Mal: They say I'm evil and that makes me glad_

_Jay: a dirty no good down to the bone, your worst nightmare can't take me home_

_Evie: so I've got some mischief, in my blood. Can you blame me, I never got no love_

_Carlos: They say I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless-_

_Everyone: Misunderstood!_

_Girls: mirror, mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all welcome to my wicked world wicked world_

_Everyone: I'm rotten to the core rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the...core_

(You know the rest of the song)

  
Mal took a lollipop from a kid. Everyone started laughing, but they all turned to run except Gabriella, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Mal was facing the others then she turned around, her smirk dropping for a second but it reappears as a facade.

"Hi, mom." She said and stepped forward. 

"Stealing candy Mal? So disappointing." "It was from a baby," Mal replied, holding it to her. Maleficent took it, "That's my nasty little girl. Oh, there's news," They all looked at the evil fairy. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." Evie, Jay, Carlos and Gabriella ran but were stopped by the knuckleheads. 

"What? I'm not going to a boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses," Mal complained. 

"And perfect princes." Evie added, Gabriella gave a small glare at the bluenette before slightly hitting her. Evie gave her a look of somewhat sorrow in response.

"Yeah I don't do uniforms unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay asked, holding his hand up to Carlos. 

"I hear they allow dogs in Auradon. Mother says they are vicious rabid pack animals who eat little boys that don't behave." Carlos said. Jay snuck up behind him and barked.

Carlos jumped as Evie, Gabriella, and Jay laughed. 

"Yeah mom, we're not going." 

"You think it's small, pumpkin. Walk with me." Maleficent said gesturing to Mal. The two walk off leaving the other four to ponder what the fairies were talking about. Gabriella stood close to Evie, the bluenette subconsciously stepping closer to the other girl. It was automatic. While they themselves didn’t fully understand it, there was a pull between them. Not a gang group pull, but something else. Though, that’s a story for later.

"Mal." Maleficent yelled. The purple haired girl scoffed and rolled her eyes but followed her mother nonetheless.

(In the Castle)

"You will go to Auradon, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy Peasy." Maleficent said. 

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked. 

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns." 

"I think she meant us." Carlos said pointing at all five kids. Evie and Gabriella nodded. 

"It's all about you and me." Maleficent said, getting Mal's attention. 

"With that wand and my sceptre, I can bend both good and evil to my will-" 

"Our will." Evie’s mom cut in. 

"Our will, our will." Maleficent said. Then Mal and her mother had a short staring contest that Maleficent won. Soon everyone was talking to their parents, talking about the trip and what they needed to do.

"Evie can't leave until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen said. 

"Carlos can't go because I'd miss him to much." Cruella said. 

"Really mom?" Asked Carlos. 

"Yes, who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet." 

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad." 

"Carlos, they allow dogs in Auradon." 

"Oh no I'm not going." Carlos spoke, fear evident in his voice.

"Well Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score?" Jafar asked Jay. Jay started pulling junk out of his pockets. 

"Oh! A lamp." Jafar said as he started to rub the side of the lamp. "Dad, I already tried.." Jay said, causing Jafar to stop. "Agh!" the thief yelled. 

"Gabriella can't go, she needs to find me that flower to make me look young again." Mother Gothel said. 

"Come on people. For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years they have robbed us from our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men." Maleficent said, pointing to The Evil Queen.

"Ow." She responded, her and Evie giving a look of betrayal and anger.

"Revenge on Aladdin and that bloated Genie." 

"I will-" Jafar started but Jay cut him off.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches." The fairy continued

"Oh, but they didn't get Baby. They didn't get my Baby." Cruella said, getting really mental about it. 

"Revenge on Rapunzel and her rude little boyfriend for taking the only way to keep you looking young." "I will get my hands on that flower!" Gothel yelled out.

"And I Maleficent, the evilest of them all. Will finally get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains,” Everyone in the room stopped to look at the evil fairy. 

“Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror." 

"This is your magic mirror." Evie said. "Well it's not what it used to be, but then again neither are we." EQ said, "but it will help you find things." 

"Like a prince." "Like my waistline." "Like the magic wand hello." Maleficent said getting impatient. "My book, my book." The Evil Queen pointed to the safe. 

"Oh the safe, the safe. Darling come here. Queen! Help me!" The Evil Queen stood and opened the “safe” which was actually an old blue refrigerator.

"Voila" Maleficent was about to hand Mal the book. "It won't work here but it will in Auradon. Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" 

"Like it was yesterday." Mother Gothel responded. 

"Now you will make your own memories. By doing exactly what I tell you." Maleficent finished and slammed the book into Mal's arms and everyone went their separate ways to pack. 

(At the limo)

Mal had just gotten into the car and they were pulling away from home "You're looking a little washed out, let me help you." Evie said, applying blush on Mal's face. 

"Ew, stop, I'm plotting." 

"Well, it's not very attractive." Gabriella added and grabbed a pink candy rock stick and bit it. "OMG, E you have to try one of these. They are super sweet like I don’t know what."

Evie took a blue one. "You are so right. Dang this is good." The boys had spotted the candy and were fighting.

"Guys? Guys! GUYS!!" Evie yelled "I think this was a trap." 

"Huh, E you're making no sense." Gabriella said. "I mean, we're going to fall off the edge, Gabby. Look!" The five teen villains were only feet away from the edge and the guy wasn't stopping the car. Evie tightly grabbed onto Gabriella, holding her as close as humanly possible, but nothing seemed to happen. Slowly the villains opened their eyes and looked out the windows. 

"It must be magic!" Evie said looking at the yellow magic road. They were soon pulling into the schoolyard. 

"You know that road was actually pretty." Gabriella said and Mal punched her stomach. The driver opened the door and Gabriella pushed the purple haired girl out of the limo. The two were throwing punches at each other. The boys were fighting over something but all eyes were on the girls.

“Gabby, Gabby, stop. Please, stop.”

“Only for you. She shouldn’t have hit me in the first place though.” Gabriella said as Evie helped her up. The bluenette held onto the redhead by her waist, keeping her away from Mal.

"Boys, we have an audience." Evie said. 

"Just cleaning up." Jay said. 

"Leave it as you found it, and by that I mean just leave it. Okay. Now I'm Fairy Godmother." A short stout lady spoke to the five.

"As in bibbity bobbity boo?" Mal asked. 

"Bibbity bobbity you know it."

"Yeah. I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, with that sparkling wand and warm smile, and that sparkling wand." Mal finished.

“That was all in the past. And as I always say, don’t focus on the past or you’ll miss the future.” This caused the five villains to roll their eyes.  
A boy and a girl walked up. "Hi, I'm Ben-" 

"Prince Ben. Soon to be king." the girl added. "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen which makes me a princess." Evie said. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." the girl said. Gabriella saw the hurt flash in Evie’s eyes.

“Don’t talk to her like that!”

"This is Audrey-" 

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." The girl, now named Audrey the Terrible is Gabriella’s mind, spoke.

"Ben and Audrey will show you around. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are 8 to 11 and as you may have heard we have a little thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother said. Ben shook everyone's hand and stopped at Gabriella. He looked at her with pity. 

“Stop looking at me, prince.” She said, staring at him with anger. 

"Yeah, okay." He said. The VKs followed him to a statue. Ben clapped his hands and the statue changed into a beast. Carlos yelped and jumped into Evie's arms. Gabriella scowled at the frightened boy in a way that screamed, _Stay away from my girl, punk._ No, Evie and Gabriella were not in a relationship but ever since she laid eyes on the bluenette Gabriella was hooked. _  
_

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to show anything is possible." Ben said.

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked. 

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." The Vks gave the prince a strange confused look before deciding to ignore it.  
  


(Inside)

  
"So, you guys have a lot of magic in Auradon?" Mal asked. 

"Yeah but it's pretty much retired. Most of us are just normal human beings." 

"Who happen to be kings and queens." Gabriella added. 

"Yes, our royal blood dates back hundreds of years." Audrey said, putting Ben's arm around her shoulders. The VKs rolled their eyes and Ben removed Audrey’s arm. 

"Doug, Doug come down. This is Doug. He will show you your class schedules and dorms. I'll see you later, okay?" Ben said, directing his question at Mal. "And if you ever need anything just-" 

"Ask Doug." Audrey said and her and Ben walk away.

"Hi guys, I'm Doug. Dopey's son. Dopey as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy- Hi Ho." 

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." Evie said when she realized that Doug was looking at her. Gabriella glared at him as well. People seem to not understand that she had someone who laid claims already. Doug noticed the glare and cleared his throat.

"So I've already got the requirements for your classes. History of Pirates, safety rules for the internet, and remedial goodness 101." 

"Let me guess. New class?" Mal asked. Doug nodded his head.

"Okay guys, let's go find our dorms."Gabriella said, grabbing Evie’s hand and walking away. They were half way up the stairs when Doug spoke again. 

"Oh yeah, your dorms are that way." Doug said, pointing in an opposite direction. The five walked down the stairs and as they passed him Gabriella kicked the boy in the ankle. He winced but all in all tried to ignore it by continuing to talk to himself. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy-"

"And Sneezy." Carlos said. 

"Oh....."


	2. It's A Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little history of our toxic lovers.

(In the girls dorm Mal's POV)

We walked into our dorm.

"This is so ama....." Evie started. 

"Gross." 

"I know right? Amazingly gross, ew." Gabby elbowed her. 

"E, Gabby." I said pointing to the curtains. After all the curtains were closed I was finally happy with the place, except for the pink. We basically unpacked and headed for the boys room. As we walked in Carlos was playing a game on the TV. Jay was taking stolen things from his pockets and placing them on the bed. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Well, Mal, it's called stealing." "Yeah, what's the point?" I asked. "It's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." Jay replied. 

"Okay and how about you leave this all here and pick it up when we take over Auradon." I said. 

"You sound just like your mother." Evie and Gabriella both said. "Thank you." I replied. "You do it how you like and I'll do it how I like." Jay said.

"Jay, come check this out." Carlos said. Jay walked to the TV and grabbed the batons. "Woah! Awesome!" Jay said. Evie and Gabriella were staring at it extremely interested. "Guys. Do I need to remind you what we're here for?" 

"Fairy Godmother, bla bla bla, Magic wand, bla bla bla." Jay said. The four of them laughed a bit at his words. 

"This is our one chance, to prove ourselves to our parents." I said and it was dead silent, "To prove we are vicious, ruthless, and cruel." They nodded silently. "E, mirror me." I commanded. 

"Magic mirror on th- in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" Evie asked. "There it is." Jay almost shouted. "Zoom out." Carlos told Evie. 

"Magic mirror not so close." The mirror zoomed out to see the entire planet. "Closer, closer, closer-" This mirror was a smartass "Can I go back to my game, I'm on level three--" "There!" I shout cutting Carlos off, "It's in a museum." 

"Do we know where that is?" Gabriella asked. "1.3 miles from here." Carlos said, showing us his laptop. "Let's go." Jay said. We all ran out except Carlos. "Carlos!" I whisper-yelled. "Coming!"

\-------------------

(Gabriella's POV)

We were running towards the museum. "Evie, check your mirror." I said. 

"Why, is my mascara smudged?" "Yes baby girl, and while you're at it why don't you find us the wand." I said to her. "Of course. This way." She replied. We ran to the museum. Mal peered through the window. "Is that your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked her. "Looks kind of dorky." Jay said, slightly nudging me. I have no general idea of why he did that but whatever.

(Time skip after Evie found the wand) 

"Jay don't." Mal yelled at him. He smirked at us. "No Jay. Don't." I yelled but it was too late. Jay had set off a force field and it had a siren, great. We all attempted to flee the scene when I looked back at Carlos who was on the phone. 

"Carlos!" "You’re welcome." He said back before following. We had turned a corner and I tripped over absolutely nothing, smacking my chin on a rock “Fuck.” "What happened?" Evie asked, picking me up off of the ground. I held my chin. "Rc, I fll n rc." I said aloud. 

"What?" Mal asked. I let out a slight grumble instead of a real response. Evie held onto my arm helping me along the way back to our room. I don’t accept help like ever, but it’s Evie so I will ignore my pride. Say I’m soft, I dare you. 

"Way to go Jay." Evie said. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal finished for her. We ran to our dorm, my chin still in my hand. After sleeping for an hour I woke up in Mal, Evie, and I's room. My chin still hurt a lot but it had a patch on it now. I can only assume that Evie patched it up since she was asleep next to me. Her being so close to me all the time makes me remember the first day we met.

_ Six year old me, Jay, and Carlos were at this gathering in the isle square. We had been the little terrors of the year, once again. But then it happened. I saw that blue hair move past me as a small girl ran away from a lady screaming at her. _

_ “Evie! Get back here! We have to go back to the castle before Maleficent literally kills us!” The lady yelled. Evie, huh. I like that name. I turned to Jay and Carlos, the same idea running in our minds. We took after the little girl. The moment I saw her I knew one day she’d be mine. Mal had met up with us just a few moments later.  _

_ “What? Did you see someone holding that stupid flower you are forced to look for every day?” The six year old fairy asked. I laughed. “No. We’re following that little girl. Thought she could join the crew. Well, she will be mine one day.” The others laughed at the statement. Not in a making fun of it way but in an almost evil agreement way.  _

_ The little girl skidded to a halt, panting heavily. I assumed the girl had never exercised that much in one sitting before. The rest of us had stopped too. “Hello there.” Jay said. The blue haired girl’s head shot up, fear evident in her brown eyes. To be honest I’d be scared if I were her too. We were the most feared gang of kids on the isle. Her eyes locked on mine, almost as if she knew. Any Auradon loser would have said it was true love. Me? Sure whatever, true love and all that stupid stuff. It was a pull.  _

_ Soon after we made eye contact she visibly calmed. “Um, hi.” Her voice was soothe, rich, almost like the nicest Poison Ivy leaves we had around my house. “I’m Evie. Who are you guys?” _

_ “I’m Mal. This is my second in command Jay, our private investigator Gabriella, and our guinea pig Carlos. We’re the Little Terrors.” I always hated that name. It was accurate but I still hated it. “We wanted to know if you would like to join our gang. With the proper training from Gabby you could be a good asset to us.” The blue haired girl was hesitant. Understandable. _

_ “Um, sure. Sounds wicked.” Ooh, Mal is just helping my plan by bringing Evie aboard. Remind me to leave a little gift of stinging nettles in her bed. _

Evie rolled over, knocking me out of my reverie. Her subconscious movement brought her closer to me. While I had my own bed, either one of us would end up sleeping next to the other on the isle and it would be no different here. It was strange for two people from the isle to be so attached to each other, but neither of us seemed to care. The bluenette let out a groan, gripping my shirt in a strange attempt to pull us closer together. I gave her sleeping frame a small smile judging by my chin still hurt immensely. In the end I wrapped my arms around her giving her the attention she subconsciously desired and began to fall asleep. 

(The next morning)

"If someone hands you a crying baby do you A: curse it, B: lock it in a tower, C: give it a bottle, or D: carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Evie gasped and raised her hand. "What was the second one?" I took my hand and pushed hers down. “You’re smarter than this but right now I’m gonna need you to stop talking.” I said. I set my head down on the table and Evie ran her fingers through my hair. I could feel the annoyance glare of Mal but I was in pain and needed the comfort of… what is Evie to me? A friend, girlfriend, partner, lover, buddy? No. None of these were amazing descriptions for her. Honestly the only thing I can think of to accurately explain how we work is two addicts craving something the other had. Well that’s blunt, but true. I guess she cared enough for the both of us and I did what I could to keep her by my side and protected. Ew, I hate caring.

"Hello dear one." FG said to a girl that appeared from somewhere. She was small, easy to manipulate. I looked at Mal and I knew we had the same idea

"Hi, you need to sign an early dismissal for the coronation." The girl whispered.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane-" Fairy Godmother was cut off by the Jane girl.

"Mom."

"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone."

"Hi," she said smally. "That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." The small girl squealed as I ran my finger along her arm as she passed. Evie seemed to get possessive right then though. Her hand which had been running through my hair stopped moving and curled into a fist slightly pulling on my hair. I zoned out once more until we were dismissed and I followed the boys to the tourney field or whatever it's called. The cheerleaders were yelling and screaming for Jay. He was actually pretty good. Of course I would never tell him that out loud.

Next period of classes is when we get split up. Evie has chemistry, Jay and Carlos have some other class, and Mal and I are supposed to have a free hour but Mal disappeared so it's just me. I decided to sit and read a book I nabbed from the library. It was a spell book, seems they missed one. I wanted to learn some new spells for the take over. After my time was up I entered my room and saw Evie sewing and Mal on a rant.

"Mom said that if a boy can't see the beauty within then he's not worth it. Can you believe it, what world does she live in?" Jane, the girl from earlier, said

Us VKs just chuckled and responded with "Auradon."

"Gabby, do you like?" Evie asked, holding up the material.

"Yeah." I responded, pulling up a chair next to her, "It brings out your eyes."

Evie smiled, "I know." She placed a kiss on my cheek before getting back to work. 

"I'll never get a boyfriend or girlfriend." Jane said dramatically, placing her head on my shoulder. When did she get over here?

"Dating is overrated." Mal said.

"And how would you know. You've never dated."

"Because I don't need to date E. It’s a waste of time." Mal said and went back to drawing.

Evie then gasped. "I forgot to do Chad's homework. No-no no no no." She whispered to herself.

"And that is exactly what I mean." “Chad?” I asked. The bluenette gave me a look of payback. Ooh, she’s good. We’ll have to talk later.

Evie sat down and started doing the work that she shouldn't have to do but whatever, her life choices are her life choices, but we will still have to talk about this Chad person later. No one makes my Evie do anything.

I heard two knocks on the door, even though the door is open.

"Hey guys. I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan. No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. I know you hate us and well you're evil, but do you think you can do mine?"

"Why would I do that for you?" Mal asked.

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." Lonnie responded. I thought that was a good enough deal.

"Good answer. I need to get more material.” Evie said and walked up to Lonnie and started giving tips about what her hair should look like.

"No. Evie, let Mal do it." I said. This was a war of jealousy between us right now. I started it but I intended to end it.

"Yeah. I want it cool like Mal's." Lonnie smiled at me.

"Really split ends too?" I let out a laugh. Dammit, she’s got me. Evie, you play a good game. She knows I can’t stay mad or away from her. That my devils is a good manipulative move. I taught my baby well. Mal scoffed and groaned but did perform the spell on her. Lonnie's hair was transformed from short and dark to long and caramel brown. She looked in the mirror and we crowded around her.

Evie walked behind her and started talking, "I know, I know. It looks like a mop on your head. How about we cut it off, layer it-"

"No. I love it." Lonnie cut her off.

"You do." Evie said and scoffed.

"It's just...." Lonnie trailed off and grabbed the hem of her skirt and ripped the side of it so it had a slit. "There. Now I'm cool."

"Like ice." Me and Mal said at the same time while high fiving each other. Jane walked between Mal and I and stood in front of the mirror. She too ripped the side of her dress so it had a slit.

"What did I do? Mom's gonna kill me." She said and turned back towards me. Why is she looking at me so much. This girl is kinda freaking me out.

Jane and Lonnie left so I sat on Evie’s bed half asleep joined by Carlos who sat on the ground next to said bed. Evie was at her desk and Mal was looking for spells in her book.

Jay burst through the door laughing and wearing a new Jersey for the team.

"Hey, look at you." I said sarcastically.

"Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?" Jay asked Mal. Are you kidding me. That was the dumbest deal Mal could make.

"Do you think I'd be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" Mal asked in a mood. I don’t really know why she was expecting Jane to be able to help. That girl is probably afraid of her own shadow.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." Carlos said, speaking my mind.

"My mom's counting on me. I can't let her down." Mal responded and threw a pencil at Carlos.

"We can do this. If we stick together." Jay interjected.

"And we won't go back till we do. Cause we're rotten." Mal said, glaring at all of us. She really is in a bad mood.

"To the core."

"Oh yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear of course."

We all just glared at Evie for not telling us earlier. Girl, for real?

"What?"

"Hold that thought." Mal said as there was a knock.

I was too lazy to get up so I just listened to the conversation Mal was having with Ben.

"I really wish you could, but up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal asked.

"Yeah sorr-" Ben was cut off.

"Okay bye," Mal said and shut the door. "I think it's time Benny Boo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell." Mal clapped her hands for her book and Carlos threw it at her.

Now that that was settled, “Who’s Chad?” was my first question. “Someone’s jealous.” Carlos said. I glared at the small boy.

(Evie’s POV)

“Who’s Chad?” Gabriella asked. Carlos looked up from the dog he was currently holding, “Someone’s jealous.” Gabriella glared at him. “Shut up De Vil.” She said. I figured I had made her mad by talking about him. She gets so possessive of me and I love it. I crave it. It makes me feel wanted. She makes me feel wanted.

“He’s this prince in my chemistry class. I had hoped me doing as he asked me would give me information about our mission but I lack to see any outcome from this in the future. And then there’s Doug who told me all about the wand. He seems to like me so I did exactly what any vk would have. Used it to my advantage.” Gabriella rolled her eyes. She didn’t like Doug the moment he saw me. “He gets flustered easily and I think that could be useful. If I play nice I can probably get more info out of him.”

“Good girl.” Gabriella said, setting her hand on my cheek. I subconsciously leaned into the touch.

Carlos cleared his throat from behind us. “So are we gonna go?” He asked. Gabriella nodded and went to remove her hand. My left hand stopped her. She looked into my eyes,  _ don’t let me go.  _ I knew it was what my eyes were telling her, but I knew we had to go. I let my hand fall and stood up. Gabriella quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her to the kitchen after the others.


	3. The Game

Third POV

“All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry” Mal said. She and the gang were making love spelled cookies in the kitchen. It was about 11:30 and everyone was tired yet pushing through. Carlos sat on the counter with Jay and Dude, Evie was helping Mal, and Gabriella was pacing, drinking, and drawing on her hand. She discovered Henna and was obsessed.

“Let’s just chop up some onions.” Carlos said as he grabbed an onion from a crate. “No.” Mal said, “It says we need “one tear of human sadness.” And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly.” Gabriella stopped pacing, “Love potions get reviews?” Evie let out a small giggle at her words. Mal rolled her eyes.

“A tear’s a tear.” Jay spoke, getting annoyed that they had to sit here for so long. “That’s not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.” Evie spoke. She continued to work on the mix while speaking the scientific terms. Gabriella smiled at the bluenette, “Listen to you.” she teased before sitting on the counter next to Jay

“I knew that.” the thief said. Carlos rolled his eyes. “No you didn’t” “Yeah, I did.” “Nuh-uh.” Gabriella smacked both boys on the back of their heads. “You two need to shut up!”

“Rude.” “Piss off De Vil.”

The door opened and in walked Lonnie. “There you are, Mal! I was looking for you.” The fairy covered her spell book before the Auradonian could see it. “Y’know all the girls want you to do their hair. Midnight snack, huh? Whatcha guys making?” “Oh you know, just cookies. Gabby got snacky in the middle of the night and woke us up.” Mal said. Gabriella glared and the purple haired girl. Mal was always the one who woke her up to go stealing. “No!” Mal yelled as Lonnie dipped her finger into the batter and stuck it in her mouth.

“What? I’m not gonna double dip.” Gabriella walked up behind her. She set her hands on her shoulders. “Feel anything?” Evie asked the girl. “Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?” Mal continued. Jay walked up to Lonnie, giving her his best smirk. “Hey there.” Lonnie looked at him very strangely. “Could use some chips.”

Jay’s smirk dropped, “Chips?” The rest of the vks let out sighs of relief and Gabriella walked over to Evie. “And those are?” Mal asked. Lonnie walked off and grabbed a bowl filled with these chips. She grabbed a handful and poured it into the batter. Mal, Evie, and Gabriella stood over the bowl very concerned and confused. They had never seen this before.

Lonnie stood back, “Chocolate chips. Only the most important food group. Wait didn’t your moms ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies? Like when you're feeling sad, and they’re fresh from the over with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and… why are you all looking at me like that?” The five vks stared down at the ground. “It’s just different where we come from.” Gabriella remembered all of the things her mother put her through, The Evil Queen’s unholy disappointed words that were shouted at Evie echoed in the bluenette’s mind, Carlos’s head reeled at the demands from his mother, Mal saw the abuse that her six year old self was put through, and Jay stared off to the side with a feeling of not being good enough for his mother to stick around. The five went through immense amounts of verbal and physical abuse by their parents and when they take over, they will be the firsts to feel the five vk’s wrath.

“Well yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought… even villains love their kids.” The vks looked at Lonnie with a slight amount of shock. Villains were supposed to love their kids? Gabriella took Evie’s hand. She knew that she needed the contact from her or they both would fall apart. Not with sadness, no. With rage. While Evie may not look it, she holds a lot of anger within her body. All five vks did, but Evie never had an outlet for her anger. One wrong move and people would suffer. As much as they all wanted people to suffer they needed their plan to work first.

“Oh, how awful.” Lonnie set her hands on Mal’s, a tear slipping down her cheek. Gabriella saw the tear and nudged Evie who elbowed Mal. Mal saw the tear and quickly wiped it off of Lonnie’s face and into the bowl. “Yeah well big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven. So, thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. We’ll see you tomorrow. Evil Dreams” Mal said as Gabriella pushed Lonnie out of the kitchen.

“When we take over can I have her?” The redhead asked. Evie gave her a look of betrayal. “Give up Evie and we might make a deal.” Jay said. “No cando. No one is taking my Evie away and that’s final.” “Oh my god. Stop dancing around each other and just fuck! Boys, cookie sheet. Evie, Gabby, oven.” “Yes ma’am.” the four other villains said. That was it for the night. They packed up the cookies for the next day and all went to sleep. 

The next morning the vks met by Mal’s locker. “Are you feeling kinda weird about this?” Jay asked, “I mean it's not so bad here.” “Are you insane? Long live evil. You’re mean. You’re awful. You’re bad news. Snap out of it!” Mal whispered to the thief. Gabriella nodded. “You can’t be having doubts right now. Remember all of the things we had to go through. We can finally have our revenge on not only the Auradon people, but our parents too. Us five will rule the world.”

“Thanks girls. I needed that.” Jay smiled at his friends before walking over to the railing looking at the tourney field..

Audrey and Ben were talking as they stepped out close to the vks. Today was the day of the big tourney game. Audrey looked down to a section of picnic tables seeing a bunch of girls talking about their hair that Mal had spelled and talking to Jay.

“Do you think they actually paid for those? She did it to Jane’s hair too and Fairy Godmother’s not happy about it.” Audrey said to Ben. Gabriella was over hearing the whole conversation with a smirk. Causing some distress in Audrey The Terrible’s life was fun. “What’s the harm?” Ben asked his girlfriend. “It’s gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it’s the lips and the legs and the clothes and everyone will look good and then where will I be?”

“Listen Audrey-” Audrey cut him off, “I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay? Bye Bennyboo.” “Bye.” Ben said as the girl walked away. Man, she was so stuck up. It’s all about her in her world.

Mal slammed her locker closed as a signal to her friends. “Hey Bennyboo.” She mocked. “Hey.” The boy laughed and turned to her. “Uh, I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, you want one?” “I’ve got a big game. I don’t really eat before a big game. But thank you, so so much. Next time, next time.” “No yeah. I totally get it. I completely understand. “Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains.” “No-” “I’m sure every kid in Auradon knows that” “That’s not it.” “You’re cautious. That’s smart. Oh well, more for me I guess.” Mal went to eat the cookie but Ben snatched it out of her hand and bit into it instead.

“See? I completely trust you.” The other vks slowly closed in on the two, small smirks on their faces. Their plan was at stage two, “Get close to the wand”.

“How are they?” Mal asked. “They’re good, they’re great.They’re amazing.” He already seemed a little out of it. Gabriella saw that Doug was close by watching them all. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the scene.

“What did you see?” She asked rather forcefully. “Nothing! I promise. I just wanted to talk to Evie about sitting with me at the coronation.” “Are you stepping in on my girl?” “What? Your girl?” “Listen here boy. I won’t let you waltz in and ruin my ten year plan. She’s my girl. I loved her the moment I saw her running through the street when we were six. You will not, I repeat, You Will NOt take her away from me.”

“You love me?” Evie asked very quietly. She had felt this absence of the other girl immediately after she left. Gabriella quickly turned towards the bluenette, letting go of the boy she had been yelling at. “Evie. You heard that? Why are you over here and not with the others?” “I missed you. Did you mean it? That you loved me since we were six years old?” Evie took Gabriella’s hand in hers. “I mean, of course I do. It’s been you and me against our moms for years. I mean you always waited for me to come back from those stupid flower hunts. You let me speak when I needed to.” The two girls smiled at each other as Doug slowly managed to slip away from the scene.

Evie leaned close to Gabriella’s ear, “I love you too.” The bluenette placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling the girl back to the rest of their friends. When they returned Mal was covering Ben’s mouth as he tried to sing her name.

(Timeskip to the game)

The game was pulling into its final closing moments. Everyone was cheering as loud as they could in hopes of pushing the team to victory. Turns out, Auradon kinda sucked at playing games.  _ “This is a nail-biter here, folks. There’s 47 seconds left on the clock. We’re all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon’s fiercest rivals.” _ Jay and Carlos were sitting on the bench waiting to be put into play.

“Get ‘em Chad!” “Thanks Jay.” Chad responded before running into play.  _ “As the teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the Kill Zone. The Dragoneers have been lying down a withering hail of fire. And now a substitution by Coach Jenkins.”  _ “You’re up.” “Coach, how bout my buddy here?” Jay asked patting Carlos on the shoulders. Carlos and the coach were skeptical but Jay managed to convince them.

_ “He’s bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold the shield. When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in the opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the Kill Zone. Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He’s in the clear! Shot! Oh! What a save by Philip, the Falcon’s goalkeeper! Twenty-three seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos, with a big block, goes down. Jay through the Kill Zone, picks up Carlos. He’s being hammered by dragon fire. Still going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He’s in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay. He passes to Prince Ben. He scores!  _

The Auradon side erupts into cheers deafening Mal. The vk girls were cheering for Jay and Carlos.  _ “Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it’s the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the winner. What a victory! An absolute wonderful end to one of the best games ever! Here they come folks, the winners of the first…” _

Ben took the mic from the announcer, cutting him off. “Excuse me! Excuse me, can I have your attention please?” Everyone quieted down. The vks looked at each other, what was going on? “There’s something I’d like to say! Give me an M!” 

“M!” The crowd screamed.

“Give me an A!”

“A!”

“Give me an L!”

“L!”

“What’s that spell?” “Mal!” “I can’t hear you!” “MAL!” “I love you Mal. Did I mention that?” Ben yelled. Gabriella started laughing. This was shaping up to be the best day ever. 


End file.
